


What Makes a Warden?

by Kaleri



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Anderfels, Gen, Grey Warden - Freeform, Grey Wardens, Hossberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleri/pseuds/Kaleri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes a person willingly choose to go through the Joining? Talina has lived in the Anderfels her whole life where the Darkspawn threat is constant and real. This is her story, told in snippets, about how she came to be a Grey Warden.</p><p> </p><p>(I'm playing a Storium game in which I play a Grey Warden and of course, I'm getting far too attached.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fire and Blood

 

Talina watched her brother as he tended the garden. In the cracked dirt and hardened mud, he coaxed plants up from the ground and into the unforgiving air of the Anderfels. “A natural talent,” their father had said at the dinner table while their mother smiled happily, “This boy of mine will save the village.”

Tali blew the hair out of her face as she threw the hoe into the ground. Her job was to make sure Alden had the room for his garden, he never broke ground on his own. As she worked the dry soil, she remembered the hurried whispers of her mother and father.

“He’s drawing too much attention, the village is talking.”

“Maker, Aena I know but the boy is keeping us alive.”

“That’s why I’m concerned. We have too much green, too many growing plants that someone is bound to call the Hossberg Templars down on us.”

“We’re days away from Hossberg.” The floorboards creaked under their feet, “I can’t say I’m not worried, but we were starving before… .”

Her mother sighed heavily, “I know. I know. I just couldn’t bear it if the Templars took him, he’s such a gentle boy. Can you imagine him in a Circle?”

“I know, my love. We can only hope our friends value staying fed over reporting a- .” At that, Talina heard muffled sobbing as her father pulled her mother into an embrace.

She shook her head of the memory and slammed the hoe into the ground again.

“Tali!” Her brother waved to her from the edge of the garden, “Tali, come see!”

He waved his arms at her, and as she looked up he motioned for her to come to him. “Taliiii!”

She threw her hands up in surrender, “Okay okay, I’m coming!” and left the hoe upright in the ground. She clapped her hands to get the dirt off and walked through the garden. “What is it little man?” She tousled his hair as she crouched beside him.

Alden poked at a struggling plant, “It’s dying.”

Tali squinted at the plant, taking in the brown leaves and brittle stalk. “Aye. That does happen out here, you know.”

Alden grinned wickedly at her, “Not for me, watch.” He leaned close to the small plant and whispered, “Grow.” At his command, the small ailing plant straightened, and turned from brown to green. “See?! They listen to me Tali!”

Talina felt her heart drop into her stomach as Alden continued babbling on about the plants. There had been occurrances like this before, candles lighting on their own, wells mysteriously refilling but she’d never seen Alden do magic with her own eyes.

She put her hands on his shoulders, “Look at me Alden.” He stopped and stared into her eyes. “You must never show anyone what you showed me. Do you understand?”

Alden looked away, “But I saved it.”

Talina moved a hand to his face, “I know little one. But people are afraid out here. Afraid of magic, afraid of the darkspawn, and they will be afraid of you.”

“But I can help them.” Alden balled his hands into fists.

“You can, but you must be careful. I’ll help you.”

 

* * *

 

 

The days in the Anderfels were hot and the nights were cold, not an easy climate for crops to thrive in, but the small patch of corn and other vegetables thrived. Alden tended to them with a water can at hand and whispers of encouragement while Talina did her best to keep the attention away from him.

As long as the small garden didn’t completely outshine the others in the village, people seemed to forget the seeds that sprouted overnight.

For a time it seemed as though Alden and his magic-assisted garden might slip by the clutches of the Hossberg Circle. But as with most magic in Thedas, the village learned the extent of Alden’s power after one terrifying night.

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Tali. Tali wake up.” Small hands shook Talina out of a deep sleep, and she opened her eyes to Alden’s face just inches from hers.

“Alden? What’s wrong?”

“Darkspawn. Tali, they’re in the village.”

Tali sat upright and tucked her hair into a ponytail, “Where are mom and dad?”

“Outside. They tried to be quiet when they left but -” A guttural roar echoed through the walls, and they could hear shouts from the village centre.

“Stay here Alden, lock the door.” Tali felt under her bed and pulled out the garden hoe. Alden licked his lips nervously, “I can help.” Tali stopped and knelt before him, “Alden. Tell me you will lock the door and stay here.” She stared him down until he sat on her bed with a thump, “Fine.”

She left the room and shut the door behind her, waiting to hear the click of the lock.

“Alden…” click. “Thank you.”

She stepped carefully out of the little cabin and headed towards the shouting in the centre square. The stench of darkspawn hit her like a roiling wave and she retched. She paused, bent over, hands on her thighs and took deep steadying breaths before jogging to the square.

She rounded the cabin they used as a town hall and saw the darkspawn for the first time in her life. The villagers had erected a barricade to funnel the darkspawn and archers shot down into the group. Her mother and father stood on top of a cabin, faces grim as they loosed arrow after arrow.

Talina looked around. Every soul in the Anderfels knew the dangers of life away from the larger cities so holding the village was a carefully planned procedure. This particular night, there were 15 or so assorted darkspawn. Nothing they hadn’t seen before but Hadrin, the village smith had been kicked in the leg while shoeing a workhorse earlier that day.

Hadrin held a section of barricade steady. He held and held, until finally he put too much weight on the ankle adjusting his stance and he slipped. The darkspawn pressed in on the gate and crushed him beneath it as it fell.

Tali ran forward on instinct. She heard her parents shout from the rooftops, but battlelust and adrenaline flooded her senses. She swung the hoe up into a hurlock’s jaw and wrenched down, pulling the jaw off. The hurlock reached for her but an arrow pierced its head and it fell. Tali swung again, connecting with a genlock’s arm.

Garden hoes are perfectly good tools when used correctly but they aren’t meant to dismember a genlock. On the second swing, the hoe snapped in half, lodged in the genlocks arm. Tali staggered back in surprise as her parents screamed at her to get back. The genlock advanced at her and she threw the haft of the hoe at it.

It sneered, and growled as it bore down on her, ignoring the rain of arrows.

She closed her eyes, hoping for a swift death when she heard a primal yell. She opened her eyes to see Alden, red faced and sweaty and she reached for him just as the genlock before her burst into flames.

It was a chain reaction as each darkspawn burned from the inside out while Alden screamed wordlessly beside her.

When the last creature fell, Alden collapsed with exhaustion and twenty faces lit by the embers of smoldering darkspawn turned to look at the boy in Talina’s arms.


	2. Loss

Talina leaned up against the cabin as her parents bickered inside. It had been three days since Alden set the attacking darkspawn on fire.  _On fire_ , she snorted. _He practically blew them up. Because of me…_

Alden had confined himself to his room, speaking when spoken to and coming out only for meals. The little garden, once lush and green had withered and shriveled. The village council met earlier that week and as much as they recognized Alden had saved Tali, the Templars were on the way.

She spat, angrily. No one had listened to her pleas for her brother, she could keep him controlled, she could keep him busy with gardens - enough for the whole village. But she was right; the villagers were afraid of Alden. 

They shouted their fear as they decided how to proceed.

“What if he becomes an abomination?”

“I won’t harbour an apostate, not here.”

“Their eyes glow red when they use magic, that’s how you know they’re possessed!”

On and on the villagers went until finally they all agreed on sending for the Templars. 

Talina snapped her head up at the distant thud of hoofbeats. They were here. She threw the door open and found Alden tucked in a tight embrace between her mother and father. Her throat tightened as she threw herself into them.

“Alden,” she managed to croak. “Alden, they’re here.” 

Her parents broke away when a voice outside shouted, “Residents of the Harkat household. Templars of the Hossberg Circle wish to retrieve the mage Alden Harkat. He is to be placed in the Circle as a ward of the mages.”

Aena smiled down at Alden, “Say goodbye to your sister, sweetheart. We’ll be outside.” 

They walked outside and Talina could hear a murmured conversation as her parents asked the Templars about where Alden would be living for the rest of his life.

Alden studied his feet, sniffling slightly, “It’s my fault. You told me this would happen… .” 

Tali pulled Alden forward and mumbled into the top of his head, “None of this is your fault. If I hadn’t been so foolish, the village still wouldn’t know.” She felt Alden smile a little and he spoke, muffled by her shirt, “They knew, the whole time.” He pulled apart from her and looked into her eyes, “They said they knew but I seemed normal, whatever that means to them.” He frowned, “But now I’m _dangerous._ A problem.”

The voices outside went from murmured conversation to a shouted argument when Alden paused to speak again. They heard a loud shout and scuffling feet. Tali and Alden looked at each other in alarm and bolted outside. 

Aena was being held back by their father as she glared daggers at the Templars. Alden ran to her but was pulled back by the neck of his cloak by a tall, bearded Templar. “This is the mage- AH!” The man released Alden and clutched his hand to his chest. Alden pulled his cloak back in place but his eyes widened in shock as a thunderclap rang from another of the Templars. “Spell purge,” the man pointed at Alden. “Behave and I won’t need to use it again.” The bearded man lifted Alden up onto his horse, “Wait!” Tali handed Alden’s bag to the Templar. 

Alden’s lip quivered as he fought to keep from crying as she reached up to pat his leg. He gripped her arm tight and, she whispered fiercely, “Be brave little man. Write to us, alright? I’ll visit! I promise.” The Templars spurred their horses forward and Alden’s grip loosed as he cried, “Tali!”

As the Templars kicked up the dust and rode out of the village, Talina ran and ran and watched them disappear over the horizon.


	3. Flight

After the Templars came for Alden, the small village suffered. Their wells no longer refilled quickly, the gardens struggled to grow and the Harkat family withdrew into itself. Alden sent them letters from the Hossberg Circle, detailing his studies and the various activities the mages took part in. He was learning, to control his magic, and use it for healing. His aptitude with the gardens made him a perfect candidate for healing wounds instead of dying plants.

Talina began taking up lessons with the village guard, and participated in a few defenses when the darkspawn attacked. She learned to swing a blade and use a longbow in addition to her work in the garden. Alden's letters never made up for how much Talina missed her brother and in the years following Alden’s departure Talina made her decision; she couldn’t stay in the village any longer.

Talina scoured her and Alden’s shared room and stuffed everything she could in a shoulder bag. Small trinkets, an empty journal, unplanted seeds - everything she could carry comfortably went with her. 

“I’m leaving.” She stated at supper that night. Her father sighed deeply, “We know.”

“You know?”

“You’ve been getting ready to leave for a while now, ever since your brother- .”

“He didn’t  _leave_ , he was forced out! After all he did for this village! I can’t stay here and look these people in the eye and pretend everything is okay!” She slammed a fist down on the table. Aena rose from the table and disappeared into the other room.

Her father patted her hand, “I know. Your mother and I aren’t any better right now.” He leaned back on his chair, “Where will you go?”

Talina chewed her lip, “Hossberg. I’m going to visit Alden and make sure he’s alright, and then… maybe join the Chantry? I could become a Templar and protect the mages.”  _Protect Alden,_  she thought and stared at the table, willing herself not to cry.

“Oh little bird, you’d be miserable cooped up in a tower with the mages.”

Her mother emerged from the side room clutching a long, bound package. “Here.” She set it down gently on the table.

“What is it?” 

“Unwrap it and see.” 

She reached for the knot holding the cloth in place, and tugged until it loosed. The rope was old, but strong and she pulled back the cloth slowly. A sliver of metal glinted in the candlelight. “No,” she whispered. She slowly drew the cloth aside in reverence to reveal a silverite blade. Her hands shook as she trailed her hand over the leather bound hilt and metalwork detailing a fierce, winged creature.

She looked up at her mother who smiled, “A griffon, yes. It’s been in our family since the fourth blight. I couldn’t ever bring myself to sell it.” 

“I can’t take this,” she said softly.

“Oh sweetheart.” Her mother drew her into a warm embrace. “Take it, learn to use it and protect those who can’t do it for themselves.” 

Talina squeezed her mother tight. “I will.”

* * *

The sun peeked over the Anderfel mountains and Talina stretched as she rose from her bed. She got dressed quickly, pulling on her best breeches and shirt and went into the kitchen. Her mother was already there, busy wrapping packages of dried meat and fruit. 

Her father stepped in from outside and clapped his hands, “Hadrin’s son has agreed to lend his horse. Says you can take her to the Lone Peak Inn and leave her there.”

Aena walked over to Tali and put the dried food in her shoulder bag. “The sword’s belt and sheath are wrapped with it, don’t take it out until you get somewhere safe.”

“I won’t.”

She followed her parents outside where the blacksmith’s son was waiting with the horse, “Hey Tali, you can put your things in the saddlebags. When you get to Hossberg, stop in at the Lone Peak and ask for Lanni. She’ll take care of Sweet Pea.”

She raised her eyebrows, “Sweet Pea?” 

Hadrin’s son looked at his feet, “Dad named her.”

She stepped forward and pulled him into a crushing hug, and murmured, “Thank you.”

“You’re uh, you’re welcome.” He stepped back and waved, “Good luck Tali.” 

She tucked her things into the saddlebags and strapped the wrapped sword on tight. Sweet Pea whickered gently as she swung herself up into the saddle.

Her father patted her leg, “Ready to fly, little bird?” 

Talina smiled and looked out at the horizon, “Oh yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited the timeline to match some rejiggering I wanted to do. Note that it's been _years_ since the Templars took Alden.


	4. Hossberg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talina finally arrives in Hossberg after a few days of traveling alone in the arid desert.

The Lattenfluss snakes lazily through the Anderfels on its way to the Colean Sea. The main source of flowing, fresh surface water in the Anderfels passes through Nordbotten, Hossberg, Kallo, and countless small villages before finally spilling into the Tallo delta. Civilization in the Anderfels built up around the Lattenfluss, and the capital of Hossberg sinks its roots deep into the river drinking deeply, protected by a watchful Weisshaupt. Small merchant ships make their way up the river, while other trade routes follow the Imperial Highway until they must brave the single Ander highway to Hossberg over land.

Hossberg was _big_ and as many times as the Darkspawn had seiged its walls, the city stubbornly endured despite the lingering scars of terrible battles. Talina dismounted outside the city gates and her eyes flicked from deep scarring in the walls to patrolling soliders laughing atop the battlements. She patted Sweet Pea's neck and whispered, "We made it, girl." The mare whickered softly in response and Talina lowered her scarf to suck in the dry, hot air. A city guard at the gate in shining golden armour engraved with the Anderfels sigil, was slowly allowing various traders and wagons into the city. Talina waited her turn impatiently, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

The guard motioned for Talina to come forward and took her papers without looking at her, "Your business in Hossberg?"

"My brother was taken by Templars to the Circle." 

The guard raised his eyebrow not looking up from the document, "And?"

"Well I-I, wanted to-," 

"The Templars keep the mage tower extremely well-guarded."

"As they should, ser I just-" 

He sighed and looked her in the eye, "Want to see your brother?" 

"Yes, ser," she straightened her back and set her jaw.

"You looking for work in the tower?"

"Maybe ser, I haven't decided."

"A noble cause, looking after a sibling even if they are a _mage._ " He moved his mouth around the word as if he'd eaten something rotten. "We see a lot of people like you." He folded her paper and handed it back to her, "Brothers, sisters, mothers, or fathers, claimed by the tower or the Darkspawn or the desert and their family comes here to find something to give them purpose. Many people end up in the Chantry and that's as good a place as any. Consider your options. Maybe the King's army would suit you, you look like a strong woman."

Talina narrowed her eyes briefly - what good was the King's army when it sat here, lazy and useless to the people outside the walls?

The guard laughed, "Or not, I don't care. Just don't cause trouble or it'll be my hide for letting you in. Now, move along."

Talina ducked her head, grateful to be moving on and stepped past the guard and the tall iron gates. Her eyes widened as she led Sweet Pea through the gate and down the crowded main street, passing merchants shouting at each other while wagons full of dried meat and fruit pulled by stocky horses rumbled softly down the packed red dirt roads.

The mage tower loomed over the city, the tallest structure within the walls, so at least she could find Alden easily enough tomorrow. She had arrived later than expected and the sun was falling gently into the west, casting a deep red and orange glow over the city. Talina clucked at Sweet Pea and quickened her pace, _If I don't find the Lone Peak soon, I'll be sleeping in the streets with Sweet Pea._ Talina wandered further into the city passing sunburnt-red brick houses and until she spotted the familiar blue tabards and silver armour of the Grey Wardens. Grey Warden patrols were a common sight in the isolated Ander villages and Talina was more familiar with them than the King's Guard. The King's army occupied Hossberg and rarely ventured out to the rural areas of the kingdom - King Wilhelm spent most of his time ensuring Hossberg's wealth and comfort and left the rest of the kingdom under the watch of the First Warden, his advisor.

Two Wardens were standing with heads bent in conversation. One of the Wardens, a woman with a shock of dusty red hair peeking out from her scarf, was gesturing furiously while the other Warden, a man with a long scar that trailed down his face from his temple to his jaw, burst into laughter. Talina watched as the woman's face slowly turned the colour of her hair while the man wiped tears from his eyes and tried to catch his breath. The woman let out an exasperated sigh as the man started laughing again and then she was chuckling and wiping tears from own her face. Talina didn't want to interrupt but the thought of spending her first night in Hossberg sleeping on the ground was too much, so she approached the Wardens nervously and cleared her throat, "Ahem!"

The woman jumped in surprise, "Andraste's ass, girl. Scared the piss out of me," and hastily wiped the last of the moisture from her cheeks. She smacked the other Warden in the stomach and hissed, _"Torran,"_ so that he too, moved to compose himself. Talina spoke again, "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but I was wondering if you could tell me where the Lone Peak Inn is? I -" The man - Torran - took in her wide eyes and dusty travel clothes and the tired Sweet Pea and he smiled wide, crinkling the scar around his jaw, "First time visiting Hossberg?"

Talina opened her mouth to answer him but all that came out was a strangled sob, and then she was angrily wiping her own tears from her cheeks. At first, the Wardens froze in shock until the woman took pity on her, swooping in and holding her close, "It's alright, you made it. You're not alone." The woman pulled a very clean, white handkerchief from under her tabard and pressed it into Talina's hand, "Here. You'll dry yourself out at this rate." She turned to Torran, never removing her arm from around Talina's shoulders, "Torran, take the mare's reins. Let's get this girl to that inn."

Torran gently pulled Sweet Pea's reins out of Talina's clenched fist, "You'll have to tell me how you keep your 'kerchiefs so clean, Mirra."

Mirra snorted, "Some day, maybe. If I'm feeling generous." Torran went on, "You didn't get one of the mages to charm it did you? That's cheating." He was frowning, but his eyes twinkled with mischief.

"It's hardly cheating, all my other clothes are twice as dirty so that more than makes up for one clean handkerchief."

Talina was tired and more than a little mortified about crying in front of _two_ Grey Wardens that she was content to let them tease each other and guide her through the winding streets.

They passed further into the city, leaving behind the shouts of the market as the sun disappeared from view. The Wardens had fallen silent and Talina swiveled her head around to try and pick out landmarks to navigate by. Mirra squeezed her shoulder and gently extricated her arm from around Talina. "The city is easier to get around in the daytime, but once the stars come out you can find your way around well enough in the dark." Torran scratched his stubbled chin thoughtfully, "Aye, that's true. It's nearly as bright as daytime when the moon is full." Sweet Pea poked her muzzle into Torran's hand and snorted. At Torran's surprised grunt, Talina laughed for the first time since she left home, "She's looking for sugar cubes, there should still be a few in the saddle bag."

Talina went to Sweet Pea and dug out the last few sugar cubes from the bag. She was holding her hand out to Sweet Pea when Mirra stopped and pointed at a tall, brown stone building lit from the inside by a warm orange glow in the open windows, "That's the Lone Peak." She pursed her lips thoughtfully as she looked at the inn, "I'm not sure how it got that name, the blasted roof is flat as a board." Sweet Pea gobbled the sugar cubes from Talina's hand and Torran handed Sweet Pea's reins back to Talina with a wink, "I'm sure we'll meet again, Hossberg isn't as big as it seems." 

"Thank you both, it was nice to have some company after my journey here." Talina held the now not-so-clean handkerchief out to Mirra but the woman shook her head, "Keep it, I've got more." Talina pocketed the cloth and Mirra clasped her forearm, "We were happy to help." Her eyes flicked to the long, cloth-wrapped sword strapped to Sweet Pea and back to Talina. Mirra raised an eyebrow and the corner of her mouth pulled up in a smirk, "We will meet again. Take care." The Wardens bowed their heads and walked back towards the main gates. "I wonder what that look was about," Talina shrugged and turned back to Sweet Pea when a glint of silver caught her eye - the silver griffon on the sword was shining like a beacon in the starlight. She gasped and tucked the cloth back over the sigil. _That's why Mirra looked at me so strange - oh no!- what if she thinks I stole it?_ Talina groaned and her stomach rumbled in reply. 

"Ok Sweet Pea, let's go see this Lanni about a room and a meal, huh?"

*****

Hadrin's son was right about Lanni and she took Sweet Pea and Talina in without question. She was a sharp-looking dwarf woman with plenty of advice for Talina about Hossberg and a few stories about Hadrin that would "burn the hair out of his sons ears". After Talina was stuffed full of food and warm spiced cider, Lanni sent her immediately to bathe. "You can bathe in your room. I had the girls set up a bath for you. You smell like a baked foot and you're scaring my patrons away. Now go on, shoo!" 

Talina gratefully followed one of the serving girls up the wooden staircase and discovered she'd been given a large room. There was a grand fluffy bed with light sheets and equally fluffy pillows, and many candles scattered around the room to give off a pleasant orange glow. A large ceramic bath sat in the middle of the room filled with steaming floral scented water. "Whatever debt Lanni owed Hadrin must have been pretty big," she murmured as she ran her hands over the edges of the ceramic basin. She peeled her sandy clothing off and sighed happily as she sank into the warm bath. The dirt flaked off as she worked to scrub the days of travel from her body. 

She held her breath and sank under the water in the tub to comb the sand from her hair. After running her hands through her hair a few times, she sat up in the water and leaned back in the bath, massaging her sore muscles. Tomorrow she'd explore the city, see if the Templars would let her into the tower to visit and if they wouldn't then... she'd find another way. Talina sat in the basin thinking until the water cooled off and her fingers shriveled up like raisins. She pulled herself out of the basin and dried herself off with a towel and flopped into the bed. 

_I'll have to remember to thank Lanni tomorrow,_ she thought before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep. Talina had a few blissful hours of rest until sometime in the night, she was awoken by the sounds of Darkspawn attacking Hossberg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: King Henault is NOT the current king of the Anderfels (according to http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/A_Favor_Returned) I've switched it to King Wilhelm Augustin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talina wakes to a small group of Darkspawn attacking Hossberg at night and notices a faction missing from the responders.

Steel on steel rang out in the night and Talina jerked awake. Muffled shouts and horrific high-pitched shrieking mingled together with the cracks of lightning strikes nearby. Talina's hair stood on end from the electricity in the air, and she rushed to her window. Torran was right, the streets were bathed in a silver glow that made it easy to see what was going on outside. A group of Shrieks were jumping from rooftops while a group of Wardens and a Circle mage accompanied by a Templar tried to contain them in an alley nearby. The mage was summoning massive lightning cages while the Warden archers pelted the shrieks once they were paralyzed.

Talina watched, fascinated as the mage and the Wardens worked perfectly together, stunning then killing the shrieks. They were a deadly synchronized group, obviously familiar with working together. The Darkspawn were a very real threat in the Anderfels and although the rest of Thedas had been free from the Blights, the Ander people never had the luxury to forget the danger. Talina rushed to her pack and hastily tossed on a shirt, pants, belted her family sword to her hip and threw open her room door. Curious faces poked out of the other rooms down the hall, and Talina breathed excitedly, "Darkspawn! The Wardens are fighting them now!" The faces disappeared and as the doors closed she heard the latching of locks. Talina scoffed before she flew down the stairs and crashed into Lanni's sturdy body.

Lanni crossed her arms over her chest, "What in the name of Andraste do you think you're doing?" 

Talina looked up from the floor, "Helping the Wardens fight the Darkspawn?"

"Let the professionals handle it, you'll just get killed out there." She held a hand out to Talina.

Talina laid on the floor a little longer to pout, "I won't!" She looked at Lanni's outstretched hand and when she took it, Lanni pulled her up easily. "You will. I've seen armoured King's guards get taken down because they were too proud to admit they needed help."

"Come here, we can watch out the window." Lanni grabbed Talina's elbow and pushed her forward. In the time it had taken Talina to get dressed, fall on the floor down the stairs, the Wardens and the mage had already neatly dispatched of the Darkspawn and were now piling the bodies together. Talina looked out down the street and frowned when she couldn't see any trace of that golden armour, "Where _are_ the guards?"

Lanni chuckled, "Welcome to Hossberg. The guards are guarding the King and whoever lined their pockets." She moved to the tavern's door and swung it open, "The Wardens are the real protection here."

Lanni stuck her head out into the street, "Oi, Wardens! Fresh bread and cider for you here!"

One of the Wardens turned around and Talina recognized him as Torran, from earlier that night. He whooped happily, "Ah my favourite innkeeper! Thank you, we'll be in shortly!"

The Wardens threw the last Shriek onto a pile and the mage stepped forward. His Templar nodded and when the mage threw his hands up the entire pile of Darkspawn disappeared in a flaming roar. Talina's jaw dropped, and Lanni poked her in the small of her back. "Yes yes, very impressive. Come on, they'll be hungry after that and I can use your hands. Wardens are always good for devouring everything in sight."

Talina tore herself away from the sight of the Wardens shaking hands and chatting with the mage, and groaned. 

"I heard that!" Lanni shouted from the kitchen, "And take off that ridiculous sword, I won't have it in my kitchen."

***

The Wardens had bottomless stomachs and Lanni sent Talina to rouse the kitchen staff to keep up with feeding them. The wardens she met yesterday were packing away more salted meat and cheese when she brought them another round of cider and a fresh loaf of bread. Torran elbowed Mirra, knocking the arm holding her cup and sloshing it's contents about, "It's the kerchief girl!" Mirra's green eyes glinted as she glared at Torran, "I remember. I was hoping we could come by in the daylight and hear the story behind that sword." Mirra's eyes flicked down to Talina's fingers curling tight around the serving tray and gently waved a hand, "Perhaps another time."

The other Wardens at the table were curious, eyeing her with golden brown eyes as she scurried past them back to Lanni. Their faces were lit by the cool moonlight pouring into the inn and Talina stared at the four of them from the kitchen. Despite the dark blood from the Shrieks dotting their armour, it glittered as only silverite could when the light washed over them. Mirra's hair, a dusty copper-red, was a sharp contrast to the deep royal blue and silver of the Grey Warden armour. Talina bit into a crusty bun she swiped and brushed crumbs from her mouth, _Probably a Marcher with hair like that,_ and she wondered what brought a Marcher out to Hossberg.

Torran's scar tugged at the warm brown skin of his cheek as he ate, interrupting the dark stubble that lined his jaw. His hair was hidden under a blue hood, but Talina remembered it being cropped short. The other two wardens, a man and a woman, must have been siblings and Talina recognized them as Orth people from the Wandering Hills tribes. They both had the same deep reddish-brown skin, dark auburn hair (hers in a long braid and his swept back into a ponytail with flyaway bangs over his forehead) and faces decorated with intricate scarifications. 

Her staring was interrupted by the snap of a towel on the back of her thigh. She turned around to see Lanni wringing a wash towel into a basin, "Go on, they'll be leaving soon and you need to rest up before you run around the city tomorrow." 

Talina flicked a crumb off the counter, "Can't I stay? Until they leave at least?"

Lanni raised an eyebrow, "I suppose. Sit on the stairs or something, just leave them be."

Talina shoved the rest of the bun in her mouth and grabbed a handful of cheese on her way to the stairs. The Wardens were still laughing about Torran's story when she sat down on the bottom step across the room. They had left their weapons neatly lined up at the door; a sword and shield emblazoned with the Anderfel sigil and the Grey Warden griffon and two longbows and their quivers. Talina's brow knotted when she noticed the fourth set of weapons were missing. She looked back at the Wardens to see Torran pull a dagger from his boot to slice an apple. _Ah,_ Talina nodded to herself.

The Wardens had grown quieter at their table, and one of the Orth wardens leaned forward and waved a hand in front of Mirra's face. Mirra, who'd been staring off into the distance, jumped when the other woman touched her arm gently. Talina watched while the three Wardens all placed their hands on Mirra's arm. It was a familial gesture that seemed practiced, and Mirra raised her free hand to cover her eyes while her shoulders shook. Torran was speaking softly to her and as he spoke, she seemed to relax. Talina could hear the murmured voices of the wardens as they all spoke gently to Mirra. 

Talina looked away and popped the remainder of the cheese into her mouth. At the sound of chairs scraping on the floor, she swallowed hard and brushed her hands on her pants as she rose. Mirra and the others were waiting at the door strapping their weapons on, while Torran was talking to Lanni and trying to give her a small leather bag.

"I won't take your money Torran, you've done enough."

"Lanni, you just fed us a month's worth of food."

Lanni waved dismissively, "And you just burnt a pile of Shrieks to dust in the street. I don't want your money." She had her hands on her hips and Torran threw his hands in the air. "Fine! You stubborn old bat." He turned and winked at Talina, and strode out the door with the other wardens. 

Talina stood at the bottom of the stairs looking at the table the wardens had been sitting at when she felt a hand on the small of her back. She looked down at Lanni who handed her the sword she'd left in the kitchen and gently pushed her forward, "Go on now, you've got a few hours of sleep before sunrise."

Talina clutched the sword to her chest and yawned, "The guards really don't help when darkspawn are in the city?" as she started up the steps.

"Oh they do, sometimes. Most of the time it's the Wardens though." Lanni followed Talina up, "It's like I said, they're here to keep the King's peace with tribunals and whatnot. And they're good for a fight with the creatures but they tend to let the Wardens handle it."

Talina frowned, "And the Templars? There was one with a mage out there tonight." 

Lanni nodded, "Aye, they're helpful. Mages don't go anywhere in Hossberg without a Templar unless they're a Warden." They reached the top step and she stretched her arms above her head, "You can ask them about it tomorrow when you visit your brother. I'm sure he'll know more, he's been here a few years now?"

"Mhmm," Talina nodded and stopped as they reached her room. Lanni patted her arm, "Go to sleep. It's been a long night." 

"Good night Lanni, and thank you." Talina watched Lanni wave a hand over her head as she disappeared down the hall.

Talina entered her room and let the door swing shut behind her while she stowed the sword carefully in the trunk at the end of her bed. She sat on the edge of the mattress and stared up at the ceiling windering what had upset Mirra. Not that it was any of her business, but she felt a kinship with the Wardens and they'd been the first friendly faces she saw in the city. The rural communities saw Grey Warden patrols around the villages a few times every year, and they trusted them more than the absent King's army.

She wrung her hands and tried not to think about going to the Circle tomorrow. What would Alden be like after all this time? He'd been training in the tower for a few years now, learning to knit flesh together and mend broken bones. She had so many questions, about life in the tower, about the Grey Wardens, Templars, King's guards... She fell backwards onto the bed and tried to clear her mind by running sword forms through her mind. _Sun meets the Horizon_ she yawned, _into Wind over the Steppes. Alden won't be that different_. She closed her eyes. _Slash upward, then through. We'll get along just as we did before he was taken away._

She fell into a fitful sleep and dreamed of red-eyed mages burning mountains of Darkspawn with fire from their palms.


End file.
